


HetaliaXReader Series

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Hetalia, F/M, Reader Insert, Regular Hetalia, Snapped!Hetalia, Thank you so much for the over 1000 hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(All as seen on my dA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2P!JapanXReader

2p!Japan x Reader

  
You weren’t sure how to react as your eyes were met with the sight of Japan… or someone who looked like Japan standing in front of the mirror in the hall of your house.  The man also looked confused, almost as though he too was not sure how to react to the situation he was in as he eyed his reflection in the mirror.  His eyes then wandered around the hall before landing on you.

“Excuse me, but can you prease terr me where I am?”

He asked, red eyes meeting you ______(e/c) ones.  You blinked a couple of times at the question.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me who you are, how you got here, and why you look like my friend Japan first.”

You say after a moment of silence.  The man’s eyes widened at the mention of Japan.

“You say I rook rike someone who is named Japan?”

He asked his already pale face turning a little paler.  You nod and the other proceeds to let out a few choice words that would never come the-Japan-you-know’s mouth.  Upon realizing you were watching him in shock; the other coughed and pulled himself into a prim and proper stance.

“Prease forgive me for my outburst.  If that shourd happen again feer free to do something about it in whatever way you see fit.”

You bite your bottom lip at what the other had said before shaking your head furiously and glaring at the other.

“You never answered my questions.”

You say hoping to change the topic back to what it was before.  The other tilted his head before nodding.

“If I answer your questions, you said you wourd answer mine correct?”

He asked in a polite tone; however the tone was starting to sound off to you.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

You answer back with slight apprehension.  The other nodded again and then waved for you to speak.  You then repeat the questions.  The other nods at each one then opens his mouth to speak.

“Werr I am carred Japan, much rike your friend, however, I am from another universe in a sense.  I am what is carred a 2P, a second player.  In fact I am the 2P of your friend Japan.  Now, I have answered your questions, what about mine?”

The answers to your questions caused a small shiver to go down your spine.  You decide to shake it off to answer the other’s question.

“You… are currently standing in my house.”

You answer.  The other looks at you with a look of confusion.

“Your house?”

He asks as though he didn’t hear you right.  You of course only nod.  He then looks around again and sighs.

“Werr that’s just great, this is just as I feared.  When you didn’t react the way I expected you to when I answered your questions, I had a small feering I was actually stuck in the 1P world.  Usuarry the person wourd terr me to shut up and that they arready know that.  Actuarry, this house rooks famiriar to me.  Terr me… what is your name?”

The comment and question catches you off guard and you have to let your mind catch up.

“Um… it’s _______(f/n) ________(l/n).”

You say cautiously.  The other’s eyes widen.

“_______… you say?”

His tone was of surprise.  You nod watching the other’s reaction.  The other seemed to tense at first before relaxing and a small, sad smile crossed his face.  This confused you more than anything else.

“So that is why the house rooks famiriar.”

He mutters.  You tilt your head in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

The other shook his head sadly.

“In my universe, your other serf is my girrfriend.  However… I may have made her mad at me and that is how I ended up here in the first prace.”

Your eyes widened in shock at that.  The other looks at you confused.

“Are you not together with the Japan of this worrd?”

He asks while you still try to wrap your mind around his words.

“No.  I only like him as a friend?”

You say before noticing the mirror starting to shimmer.  The other seemed to be about to ask you why when he too noticed the mirror shimmering.  The two of you watch as a person who looks exactly like you steps out of the mirror and immediately latches a hand onto one of (2P) Japan’s ears.

“So this is where you were!  Do you know how hard it was to figure out which universe you were in?!  No, don’t answer me just yet, we need to leave.”

The person snapped before looking over and noticing you.  They stared for a moment before smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry you had to see this other me, usually I have better control over my temper.”

They say before looking back at the one they were holding the ear of.

“Come on, we need to leave before we create a paradox or something!”

With that, the other you dragged (2P) Japan into the mirror and disappeared leaving you standing there confused.  Finally though, the question that was running through your head slipped out of your mouth without you realizing it.

“What… the heck just happened…?”

 

Bonus Ending

“… And you are going to clean the house!  Do you know how hard it is to control your friends when you are not here?!  I swear that Italy was going to throw knives at my ceiling! And-….”

Your 2P self was saying while Japan was moving around picking up the broken pieces of a vase from the floor.

“Somehow… I think I would rather be in the 1P world right now… It would give _______ some time to cool off.”

He thought as he continued to answer the one he loved with confirmation to her words.


	2. RussiaXReader

Russia x Reader

You just could not understand why people thought that Russia was such a bad person. He was a huge teddy bear from what you could tell. In fact when you were told you would be working with him to improve relations between _________ (place of origin) and Russia you felt a small flare of excitement. You had always wanted to go to Russia. You had heard about a lot of the beautiful sights and wanted to see them for yourself. Plus it gave you an excuse to find out about the man you were going to be working with.

You made your way to the building in front of you with nervous apprehension. This was your first major assignment in a while and you hoped that you would not mess it up. You made your way into the building and walked up to the front desk to explain your situation to the man attending it. The man looked at you in shock and then scurried out of his seat to help you in a fashion that made you wonder what you had said that made him respond the way he did.

“This way, Russia has been waiting for you.”

The man says as he begins to lead you down a hallway filled with busy offices to an elevator. As the two of you step into the elevator, the man immediately pushes a button that has a label that says ‘top personal only’ beside it. You then felt the elevator jolt slightly before it began its ascent to the needed floor. As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened the man gestured for you to step out, which you did, before hitting the down button with the same speed he had hit the up button.

“Wait, where do I-…”

You start before the doors closed leaving you standing in front of the elevator doors alone.

“Go from here…? Great, he left me here….”

You grumble as you look around the area. There were three doors on this floor, but you had no clue which one you were supposed to go to. It was then that luck seemed to be on your side as one of the doors opened and Russia stepped out.

“Ah, there you are ______ (f/n), I was beginning to wonder if you had run away.”

The other’s comment makes you raise an eyebrow.

“And why do you say that?”

You ask confused. The other merely smiles and waves his hand to the room that he had just come out of.

“Why don’t we talk inside? I do believe this is private business between our countries that we are going to be speaking about da?”

He says making you nod, though the statement the other had made earlier did not leave your mind. The two of you step into the office which is filled with odds and ends from Russia’s past. Russia moves to sit behind the desk in the room while you move to sit in the chair in front of it.

“Tell me ______... why did they send you instead of their representative?”

The man asked looking at you while you begin to pull things from the briefcase you had forgotten you had been holding up until now.

“They told me they were busy with other things. Plus that and I’m one of the ones they trust to see to whatever our rep. can’t at the moment.”

You say as you continue to pull things out of your briefcase. The other makes a small hum of acknowledgement to your words. After you finished pulling out all the things needed, you and Russia immediately set to work in talking over the work. It took what felt like ages, but the two of you finished the first half of the work by around five in the afternoon. When you realized what time it was, so did your stomach as it growled softly in protest to the fact that you had missed lunch to work. You immediately dipped your head in embarrassment and glared slightly at your stomach while you could hear the sound a child-like laugh coming from the other in the room with you.

“You must be hungry da? Come; let us go get something to eat. I’m sure we can finish the rest of the work tomorrow.”

He said after calming down. You merely nod, still embarrassed at the fact that your stomach had decided to growl in such a place.

 

The two of you sat in the buildings cafeteria as you ate the dinners that you had gotten. There was a comfortable silence between the two of you, one that seemed to make those around you look at the two of you in shock.

“So, Russia, what did you mean before? You know, when you said you had thought I had run away?”

You ask bringing up the avoided topic of before. The other paused for a second, his face burying into his scarf as he thought about how or if he should answer your question.

“People think of me as intimidating. They usually don’t want to have anything to do with me if they can avoid it. That and apparently I am known to not be nice when angered. I was sure you would have heard some rumor and believed it like everyone else.”

He answered his tone soft. You looked at him for a minute before thinking over what he had said and the rumors you had indeed heard.

“I just figured that all those things were said because no one was or is willing to get to know you better. People say things based on what they seem a lot of the time. That is just how people are now. It may not be right, but that is how they are.”

You say looking down at your food again. Then an idea hit you.

“Hey Russia, after we finish the paperwork tomorrow I have free time to whatever I want with for the next three days. My boss thought this would take at least five days for us to get through all the things needed to be discussed. Maybe the day after tomorrow you can show me around. I would love to see the city.”

You say looking back up at the other with a smile. Russia blinked a couple of times and then smiled back.

“I would love to show you around.”

 

After that you went back to your hotel room only to return to the office the next day to finish the paperwork. Like yesterday it took until five to finish the rest of the paperwork. Again the two of you ate at the cafeteria and then you went back to your hotel room for the night.

 

It was the morning of the day Russia had said he would gladly show you around and you were excited. You got up and grabbed some of the casual clothes you had smartly packed just in case from your suitcase and went to take a shower before you got dressed. After you were done with that you brushed your hair and your teeth then grabbed your bag that contained your needed items for the day before headed out to meet Russia at the same building the two of you had been working in for the past two days.

As you approached the building you were met with the sight of something surprising to you. You had only ever seen Russia in official outfits, but now he was standing in front of you in a casual outfit even though his scarf was still present.

“Good Morning.”

You said as you walked up to him. He smiled back at you and nodded.

“Good morning to you as well ______.”

He returned before he gained a look that spoke of him remembering something.

“Oh right… I must ask that while we are out you call me Ivan. You see that is the human name I go by when out in public.”

You nodded immediately catching on.

“That should be no problem, Ivan. Come on, let’s get started, I’m excited to see Moscow!”

You then say with your excitement lighting up your eyes causing the other to smile cheerfully.

“Of course!”

He said before he began to lead you around the city of Moscow.

 

Bonus Ending:

 

You and Ivan were currently sitting in one of the little cafes that he knew of watching the crowds of people while you were drinking your selected drinks. There was a comfortable silence between the two of you. Beside you, you saw Ivan smiling softly as he watched a family pass by the window with the child making large gestures and talking fast while the parents laughed and played along.

“Thank you for the tour today.”

You say to him when the family had passed and you felt it was appropriate to break the silence. The other looked over at you and his smile became wide and childish.

“It was no problem. I found it fun. Thank you for letting me give you the tour.”

He said before he got a thinking look on his face then another smile crossed his face.

“How would you like me to give you a tour of some of the other cities before you have to go back?”

He asked causing you to smile brightly back at him.

“I would like that a lot.”

You say excitedly causing the other to laugh.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll take you somewhere else tomorrow.”

He said and then the two of you fell back into a comfortable silence.


	3. JapanXReader

Japan X Reader

 

You don’t remember exactly when you met the other, not exactly anyways. What you do remember was accidently walking into him on the street and apologizing profusely. That’s where the memory ends. It doesn’t bug you however, because it brought you together with one of the sweetest guys you have ever met.

Honda Kiku (or Kiku Honda) and yourself had a friendship that could not be explained simply. He was shy about a lot of things (such as showing any sort of physical affection like hugs), but if you got him talking about anime or games he would go on all day. You were the type who liked to give hugs and if he asked you about anything you liked you too could go all day. It was an agreement made by the two of you that you would be there to listen to one another no matter what.

It was after the two of you had known each other for about a year that the other finally got up the nerve to (while stuttering) ask you out. You felt your heart skip a beat that day and you immediately said yes. That leads us to today.

 

“______ (f/n)-chan, are you ready to go yet?”

The soft voice of Kiku could be heard calling from down the hall of the house you two had been sharing for a while now. You allow yourself a soft smile towards the mirror you are in front of. Kiku had shyly asked you if you would like to have a date night tonight and you had agreed to it happily. Now that you were done getting ready, you were sure that the other would like the _____(d/l) ______(d/c) dress along with the _____(s/c) _____(shoe type) you were wearing.

“Coming Kiku, sorry it took me this long to get ready.”

You call back after you gave yourself a little nod of confidence. You then move out of the room and into the hall, heading to the front of the house where the other was waiting for you. When you reached the front you were met with the sight of a blushing Kiku, who was wearing what looked like a replica of the suit he wore to his job meetings (the same one you said looked good on him every time he wore it).

“How do I look?”

You ask with a mixture of curiosity and playfulness as you pause just before the entranceway. The other’s face goes from the pink it was to a light shade of red and he shyly clears his throat.

“Y… You r… rook r… rovery.”

He stutters out which causes you to give a small giggle.

“No, I think I’m outdone by you.”

You say playfully in return making the other go even an even darker shade of red.

“Ah, please _____-chan, I could never rook better than you.”

He states causing you to roll your eyes and smile at him.

“Kiku, please just take the compliment. I know it’s hard for you, but when we are alone, I feel its okay for you to do so.”

You say moving so that you are right in front of the other. Said other merely gives you a look that screams kicked puppy. Sighing in defeat, you give the other a quick kiss on the cheek before he can protest and then move to stand by the door. After a moment of standing there frozen Kiku moves to the door as well and, while blushing madly, takes your hand as he opens the door and leads you outside, making sure to close the door behind the both of you after your exit.

 

About an hour and a half later you and Kiku reach the restaurant and you couldn’t help but stare in surprise at the building. On the outside it seemed simple, but from the window view inside it was fancier than you would have expected.

“Oh, Kiku, are you sure about this?”

You ask looking over at the other who merely shrunk into himself with a small sheepish smile.

“I wanted to take you somewhere nice.”

His words were all the confirmation you needed to realize that this was the right restaurant. Immediately you feel your cheeks heat up and you fight down the words to tell the other that he didn’t need to take you somewhere fancy like this. After all, he had said it himself; he wanted to take you somewhere nice. You had learned early in the relationship that even though Kiku was quiet a lot of the time, when he made up his mind, he made up his mind and nothing was going to change it.

“Well… alright.”

You manage to say as you internally went through the words you wanted to say. The exact ones that would have told him that instead of him taking you here he could have taken you to another restaurant that was a little cheaper. As though he could read your thoughts the other shook his head and smiled softly.

“I can assure you ______-chan it is fine. Prease arrow me the honor of knowing I was abre to treat you like a princess for a night.”

His words were soft and coated in embarrassment at how forward they were. You could not help but giggle silently at how cute he was acting and nod to let him know that you have conceded for now. A small smile crosses the other’s face and he exits the car to walk over to your door so he can open it for you. After he has the door open for you, he holds his hand out for you to take with a small pinkish coloring covering his face. Smiling softly at him, you take his hand and allow him to help you out of the car. Once you were out, he closed the door and held his arm out for you to take, the pink more pronounced. Again you smile and take his arm. Once he is sure that everything was set, Kiku began leading you to the door of the restaurant.

 

The inside of the restaurant was beautiful and made you gasp quietly as you looked around then at Kiku as he spoke to the hostess. The hostess nodded and grabbed two menus before waving for the two of you to follow her. Kiku smiles at you softly, which you return, before he leads you after the hostess to a table that is a little further away from the rest of the patrons. The hostess places the menus down on the table and tells you to enjoy your time at the restaurant and leaving. Kiku moves to pull your chair out for you to sit, which you do, before he moves to take his seat as well. You take that small amount of time to glance around again and take in the splendor of the room around you. When you noticed that Kiku was seated you turned your attention back to the table.

“Kiku, this place is amazing.”

You say to him in a voice graced with awe. The other blushes at what you said and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Weru, this is one of the places my correagues and I come to after our meetings. Since I am famiriar with it and it was crose by I thought it wourd be perfect. It is just enough but not too much.”

He says humbly. You look around again the room again before smiling once more at the other.

“I still think it is-….”

You start before a voice you don’t know cut you off.

“Nihon, Ciao! What are-a you doing here?”

Kiku jumps slightly at the voice and looks over at where it had come from. You too look over. There approaching the table were the two men you had seen in many pictures with your boyfriend.

“Nihon?”

You questioned looking over at Kiku who was shifting nervously in his seat.

“Why did he call you that Kiku?”

The other moved to speak again, but was once again cut off as the one that had obviously spoken earlier glomped your boyfriend with a sound that sounded like “ve”. Kiku immediately tensed up and was making stuttering sounds.

“Oh wow, you have a really-a pretty-a bella with you don’t you? Ciao bella~!”

You couldn’t help the blush at the compliment before the rest of your mind caught up and you shook it off with a clearing of your throat and a pointed look at the one who had interrupted your date with Kiku.

“Excuse me, who are you? You look like one of Kiku’s colleagues, and so does mister losing-his-temper over there.”

You say as the one you classified as “mister losing-his-temper” grabs the back of the one hugging Kiku’s collar and pulls him away.

“Pardon his rudeness. I am Ludwig and this is Feliciano. Ve are Kiku’s… colleagues as you say.”

Upon hearing the man speak your mind clicks something into place and you look over at Kiku.

“Does the hyper one call you Nihon because you’re from Japan?”

You ask. Kiku looks relieved for a second before he covers it up and nods. Again the other, now named Feliciano, opens his mouth to say something.

“Ve~, his-a name is Nihon as well as-a Kiku~! We all represent our-a countries as their embodiments~! Don’t you-a know that bella? He must have-a told you since you seem-a so close to him.”

This makes the other two men freeze as you move your eyes between all three of them and then start to nervously giggle.

“T- That’s a n-nice joke. Embodiments of t-the countries… if Kiku was such a thing he would have told me just in case it would mess up our relationship.”

You say before your eyes stop on said person.

“Right?”

Kiku looks down at the table while you can hear the one called Ludwig chewing out Feliciano quietly off to the side. The silence made you pause.

“Right?”

You ask again. The other let out a sigh then and looked up at you.

“That was why I wanted to take you out tonight as werr… I wanted to terr you about myself. Arso to terr you that you had found out about this before but fainted… you ran into me whire I was having a… conversation with China whire on the street which is was not our best idea… and you were shocked by it.”

You froze at the words and then thought about it.

“Makes since….”

You mutter before you send a small smile to Kiku.

“Well… Is this your way of saying we can’t be together…?”

You ask calmly. Kiku shook his head.

“Actuarry I wanted to know how you wourd react… I still want to be with you that is if you will let me….”

He said blushing deeply once more.

You smile and nod.

“Of course I will. I’m just in shock is all”

You assure. The smile you received back was blinding.

 

Bonus Ending:

 

“And that is why you don’t say things like that out in public!”

Ludwig finishes before noticing that the Italian whom he had been talking to was not listening. Instead the others eyes were trained on a girl sitting not too far away. This caused the German begin another rant. Meanwhile you and Japan were now discussing how strange (or in Kiku’s case defending) the other two were acting.


	4. Snapped!CanadaXReader

Snapped!Canada x Reader

 

You remembered the way he was before… the sweet, innocent man who hugged his polar bear, Mr. Kumajirou, to him as a form of comfort. And now you see him as he is now… a man who has snapped. You watch quietly as he comes back up from his basement where he had been doing who-knows-what to the people he was holding there.

“______(f/n), is something wrong?”

You jolt slightly as you see the person you had been paying attention to looking over at you with a strained smile that made a shiver go down your spine.

“No. Nothing is wrong Matthew.”

You say watching as the other begins wiping away the blood you had missed seeing from his glasses. The other gives you another strained smile before pointing to the basement.

“If nothing’s wrong, then why are you not going down and treating them? I need them in good shape for tomorrow’s game.”

He says in a voice that makes your blood run cold.

“Of course Matthew, I’ll get to it now.”

You say moving to head down into the basement. Before you could, however, you felt a hand land on your shoulder. Turning, you are met with Matthew staring at you with an indiscernible look on his face. You stare back, eyes catching the glints of madness that now dance in the background of the others eyes.

“_____, why do you never call me ‘Mattie’ anymore?”

He asks causing you to glance away since you can’t turn away.

“I don’t understand why that matters….”

You mutter trying hard to keep the image of the other’s sweeter-self in mind so you remembered this was still the man you had fallen in love with, that even though he was different, he was still the man who confessed to being the embodiment of Canada to you before he asked you to be his girlfriend.

“But it does… you used to always call me ‘Mattie’. You have stopped. Is there a problem with me? Do you not love me anymore because I have finally woken up and realized how to solve my problems? You aren’t even looking me in the eyes.”

You glance back towards Matthew with a sigh.

“I do love you.”

You say with meaning. The other narrows his eyes at you and then lets you go. You then watch as the other walks away towards your now shared room.

“Don’t forget to treat the ones in the basement. I do still need them for tomorrow.”

He shouts over his shoulder in a manner that makes you cringe.

“Of course… Mattie.”

You say softly as he vanishes around the corner of the hall and you begin to head down into the basement.

 

You wake up the next morning with Matthew staring at you.

“Good morning.”

He manages, though his tone is a little more demented than usual.

“Good morning….”

You say back watching him carefully. He smiles at your response. He then leans forward and gives you a small kiss that you were not expecting before he begins to get out of the bed.

“You can stay in bed. I’m going to go play the game I promised with the others and then when I’m done, I’ll make us brunch! I haven’t made pancakes in a while, and I know you like them ______. It’ll be like old times, just the two of us.”

He says as he is pulling his clothes together and leaving the room to head into the en suite bathroom. You freeze up at the suddenness of what sounds like the old Matthew, however, when the other came back into the room, he had the air of madness once again. He quickly looked over at you and gave you a twisted smile before he left the room to head to the basement. You let out the breath you didn’t know you had been holding and then pull the covers closer to you. A small smile makes its way to your face.

“Mattie… even if you are different now… there is still a part of you that is the man I fell in love with….”

You mutter before setting yourself up to wait for the other.

 

Bonus ending:

 

You were awakened with the smell of pancakes and someone softly shaking your shoulder.

“______, I made the pancakes like I said I would.”

You open your eyes and look over at the one who had shaken you awake. It was Matthew, though his face was covered with the splatters of blood from today’s ‘game’.

“Come on, get up ______! Don’t you want the pancakes? I made them especially for you!”

You watch as the other’s face lights up slightly and, even with the twisted aura behind him, he looked just like his former self. Slowly you smiled at him and motioned for him to back up slightly so that you could get up.

“Okay, okay, Mattie, just go back to the kitchen I’ll be there in a minute.”

You say as cheerfully as you can. The other gives you a small, less-twisted-than-normal, smile before he does just that, with a small comment about being quick about it since he wanted to spend time with you today. As soon as he was out of the room, you pause in your actions and stare at the door with a small, sad smile.

“No matter how you act, you still are my Mattie aren’t you…?”

You ask to the air before you get up to start getting ready for the day and so you can go and meet up with Matthew in the kitchen.


	5. GermanyXReader

Germany x Reader

 

How was this possible? That was the question running through your mind as you looked over your orders from your boss. You’re mission folder said you were in charge of taking out someone names Ludwig Beilschmidt, but no matter which way you looked at it the picture of your target was of Germany, your boyfriend of three years.

“Sir… are you sure this is my target?”

You question while watching the man narrow his eyes at you.

“Do you have a problem with your assignment _______(f/n)?”

He asked with a cold voice that sent shivers up your spine.

“Actually sir, yes I do.”

You try to stay confident as you say this so that it doesn’t look like you are going to pass out under the others darkening glare.

“What is your problem _______? You have never had a problem with any of your missions before.”

You could hear the underlying threat in the others voice and had to close your eyes to collect yourself.

“Sir that is my boyfriend in the picture you put in the folder. You know that is my boyfriend. And you know that his name is Germany. You did a background check on him before I started dating him to know if he would be a threat to the organization. He checked out fine. Why are you suddenly giving me this mission, and why is he suddenly on the hit list?”

You say slowly watching your boss’s reactions closely. The man stands from his chair behind his large wooden desk and walks to the front of it, right in front of where you are standing. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares you down for a good couple of minutes staring at you as though you were a lowly creature.

“He has always been on the hit list _____. We just never had someone who could get close enough him until you joined and started dating him. Sad to say you left yourself open for this. Also, his name is both Ludwig Beilschmidt and Germany. He is the embodiment of Germany in fact. Did you know that? No, your face tells me you didn’t know.”

Your boss now had a dark smile on his face. You, however, had a look of shock on yours. Your boyfriend… was Germany personified? How? What? You internally shook the questions away and neutralized your expression.

“So… why do you want him taken out then?”

You ask calmly, pressing for answers. Your boss smiled at the question.

“Simple _____ we want to create a bit of chaos. Things have gotten to quiet and business has slowed.”

You stare at your boss for a few moments at his response.

“Not good enough of an answer boss. I’m not doing it. I refuse to kill him. I quit.”

You say before turning and bolting to the door of the office. You quickly throw the door open and take off down the hall. Behind you, you hear your boss calling people to stop you and that you were now on the hit list. That didn’t matter to you. What mattered to you now was getting out of here so that you could protect the one person you loved.

 

~Ten Years Later~

 

“Germany, are you ready to go?”

You call out as you look in the mirror and run your hand through your once _____ hair now turned _____ (new h/c) while checking how your new ______(d/c) dress looked on you. Since that time ten years ago when you quit the organization you had been working for, you had to go into hiding as best you could. You didn’t want to stop dating Germany, so instead you had to vanish your old looks and go for new ones until things settled, if they ever did.

“Yes I am.”

A voice says from the doorway of the room causing you to jump.

“Didn’t I tell you sneaking up behind me is a bad thing?”

You ask in a playfully serious voice that makes the other nod.

“Yes, you have told me that before.”

He replies in his normal curt manner adjusting the tie of his suit slightly. You shake your head at this and sigh.

“Germany… could you please drop the seriousness for one night? It’s been ages since we could have a proper date and I don’t want it to be ruined by you being a stick in the mud. Where is the other side of you I love to see so much? Did you leave it at the office and bring home this side of you instead?”

You ask dramatically watching at the other slowly relaxes with a sigh.

“I’m sorry _____, it’s just… I… I’m vorried about tonight is all. I too want tonight to go vell; it’s just that I’m still a little concerned about the fact that we are both being targeted….”

The other’s confession makes you move over to him and place a hand lightly on his cheek.

“I understand Germany, but I also have faith in the fact that we can get through this whole thing okay. It’s been ten years. No one has found me, no one has targeted you. As of right now, I would think we’re mostly in the clear.”

You say softly as you watch the other move one of his hands to grasp the one you have on his cheek.

“I trust vhat you are saying _______, but that still doesn’t make me vorry less.”

You could hear the other say softly in response. You smile and lightly kiss him before pulling back to see how red his face had gotten from the action. As expected his face was a bright shade of light red.

“There, the heavy conversation topic has now ended. That reminds me… you said you had something to ask of me after you got home today. What is it you want ask?

You say in lighter tone of voice than before. The other’s face went a little brighter and you could hear him clearing his throat.

“Ah, yes that… I vas vondering… no… I vould like for you to call me Ludwig from now on if that is alright with you. You see… when someone like me gives someone else their other name it is a sign of deep trust and I have never gotten the chance to ask this of you until now…. I feel bad for it since we have been dating this long.”

You stare at the other for a few moments before giggling and shaking your head.

“It’s alright, you’ve been busy and I understand. Well then /Ludwig/ do you think we can go now?”

Ludwig moves your connected hands from his face down in front of the both of you and nods with a small smile.

“Of course, let’s go.”

He says as he begins to lead you out of the room to the front of the house where a car is waiting outside.

 

 

It’s a little before eleven in the evening when the two of you return back home from your date. Ludwig had booked a table at a nice restaurant and then the two of you took a walk in the nearby park (though Ludwig was reluctant to do so at first). All-in-all it was a good date. Now the two of you had changed from your fancier clothes into more relaxed ones and were snuggled together on the couch (which you found adorable since he wasn’t the type to do so often). It was a peaceful moment between the two before the sound of glass breaking could be heard as the windows of the house were taken out. Immediately you and Germany jumped up from the couch and stood back to back as a group of people who came rushing in through the broken glass.

One of the men surprised you as he approached from one of the broken windows.

“Hello _____, it’s been a while hasn’t it? How are you doing?”

The man asked in a manner that had a shiver running up your spine, just like old times.

“Hello, ex-boss, I’m fine.”

You respond back slowly, glancing over your shoulder to Ludwig who glanced back at you. Your ex-boss chuckles in a twisted form of good-nature and walks to where he is face to face with you.

“Now ______, Sweetheart, you remember what you did ten years ago correct? When I told you to kill the man behind you, the man you /love/, you ran from the organization. We are here to deliver you and your /dearest one/ your fates.”

You narrow your eyes and one of your hands goes back to grasp one of Ludwig’s hands. The man holds your hand tightly while the other one went for something in his pants waistband.

“Don’t move Ludwig Beilschmidt, representation of Germany. Move and sweet, little _____ gets it.”

Your ex-boss said as he presses something to your temple. You freeze up at first but then you relax and squeeze Ludwig’s hand to let him know that you are alright and that he should trust you. You then kick out at your ex-boss and knock the thing to your temple out of his hand. You then catch the thing and place it to its owner’s temple instead. Everyone in the room froze, even Ludwig, as you clicked off the safety.

“Here’s the deal. You leave and never come back and you live. I’ll then move on with my own life with Ludwig and you get to keep your organization. What do you say?”

You gamble. Your ex-boss tenses then lets out a string of words that were jarring to the ear. Finally he hissed out an order and the men in the room vanished back outside from the windows they entered through. Your ex-boss then backs up slowly and leaves as well. You keep the item trained at the window until you are sure the group is gone and then slump down to the ground with a heavy sigh. Ludwig kneels down beside you and pulls you to him in a very uncharacteristic form of affection.

“Ludwig?”

You ask as you feel the other’s shoulders shaking.

“I have been through vars. I am used to situations like the one ve vere just in, but vhen you vere threatened… I vas afraid I’d lose you.”

You hear the other mutter into your shoulder and you can feel the other’s arms tighten even more around you. You begin rubbing the other’s back while whispering soothing words to him. It was when he was calm that Ludwig mutters something into your shoulder that confuses you.

“Ludwig, I can’t understand you.”

You say softly and he lifts his head up slightly in turn.

“Today had been going so vell… I had planned everything out too….”

You blink a couple of times at that and were about to ask what the other meant when you felt him moving one of his hands to his cargo pants pocket. It was as the other pulled away from you that you noticed the box that was now in his hand and you felt your heart speed up.

“Oh, Ludwig, are you serious?”

You ask in an excited voice. The other’s face went completely red and he looked down at the ground in between you.

“I know I vill live longer than you, but I can’t think of you not being in my life for as long as you can be. If you would do me the honor… I vant to be able to wake up next to you knowing you are mine.”

As soon as the last words were out of his mouth, you had latched yourself to him in a tight hug.

“Of course I will marry you! My only problem with this is that my ex-boss and his men crashed the night.”

You enthuse while the other merely chuckles and detaches you from himself so he can open the box and take the ring out to place on your finger.

 

~Two Years Later~

 

“And in other news, the crime organization that has been on the most wanted list for almost thirty years has been caught. The boss….”

The TV sounded through the living room of the house as you moved around the kitchen placing things into serving dishes. Outside in the dining room, you can hear the voices of Italy, Japan and the louder voice of Prussia talking to your husband. You grab a couple of the plates of food to take into the dining room and walk through the doorway that leads to the dining room.

“Dinner is served everyone.”

You chirp as you make your way over to the table.

“Ve, it looks-a good ______~.”

“Yes, thank you very much for cooking.”

Both Italy and Japan both say while Prussia smirks widely.

“Vest, your vife is awesome. You’re lucky you got to her first otherwise she vould be vith the awesome me.”

He stated causing you to roll your eyes.

“Only in your dreams Mr. Awesome. I prefer my men to not boast about themselves.”

You say teasingly as you walk back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

 

After you had finished bringing the food out from the kitchen, everyone began their meals. You were currently listening to Italy tell you something about a dream that he had while Japan and Germany were discussing something business wise. Prussia was just commenting on everything in general.

You couldn’t help but feel that everything was perfect.

 

 

Bonus Ending:

 

As you left the room to take the dishes back to the kitchen after the meal, everyone’s conversations came a stop because Prussia held up his hands in a “halt” manner.

“So, Vest, I have a question. When am I going to be an awesome uncle?”

He asked in a loud manner that could be heard inside the kitchen as well.

Ludwig’s face went bright red, as did yours (though yours was hidden by the fact you were not in the same room as Prussia).


	6. ScotlandXReader

Scotland x Reader

You could not believe you were hearing the words coming from your boss’s mouth as he introduced you to the red-haired man next to him. This was Scotland? This was the person you were meant to be the bodyguard for? This rude man who had yelled at you for running into him about twenty minutes ago? Your boss had to be kidding and you went to voice said opinion.

 

“Sir, please tell me that you are joking.”

 

You say as you shift your _____ eyes between the two men in front of you.

 

“I’m not joking Agent ______ (l/n). Why would you believe I would do that?”

 

Your boss asks with a confused disposition. You let out a groan at the answer and the man beside your boss speaks up.

 

“I don’t exactly appreciate this either lass.”

 

His voice was laced with irritation and he was sending glares at your confused boss from the sides of his eyes.

 

“Don’t you have someone else you could assign to me?”

 

You stiffen up at the others question knowing that he was underestimating you based on the fact that you were female (but you actually didn’t know for sure. It could be because you had run into him). Your boss shakes his head at the question.

 

“No Agent _____ is the only one we have that has the qualifications you asked for. We already have had her pack up her things to move somewhere closer to where you live sir.”

 

Scotland lets out a sigh and turns his attention fully back to you.

 

“Let me make this clear to you now lass. I don’t approve of you being the one who guards me. I have a guest room you can stay in since the closest area to me where you could live is an hour away and that would not work well if you are supposed to be close to me at all times. However, since you are going to be living with me, you live by my rules. Also, before I forget, let me make this clear as well. I don’t care that the representations of the countries were discovered since no one knows I actually exist, except for my brother England and my boss, so I find this pointless.”

 

You narrow you eyes while glaring at the other.

 

“Oh, I have your words perfectly understood sir.”

 

You respond sarcastically gaining a glare in response. This was going to be a long assignment.

 

 

After a long car ride full of biting comments back and forth between you and your charge, the two of you finally reached his house and pulled into the driveway. He really did live in the middle of nowhere and even though you don’t want to, you see that he was right about the fact living with him might be in your best interest. While you are getting out of his car, Scotland is unloading the few boxes that hold all of your possessions from his trunk.

 

“It’s a good thing you don’t have a lot of stuff lass, the room I have for you is small.”

 

He comments as you  
walk over to help him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

You ask, your voice carrying your confusion. The other ignores you in favor of picking up one of the boxes and heading towards the front door. Not liking the fact that you were ignored, you follow after him, with another box in hand, as he enters the house (he had obviously left the door unlocked, something you would have to make sure never happened again). Once inside, you continue to follow the other until you reach a small room that looked like it was originally a large walk-in closet. It was just big enough to hold the bed and the dresser in contained as well as the box the other had placed on the floor near one of the walls.

 

“This is going to be my room?”

 

You ask drawing the Scot’s attention to you.

 

“What, did you expect something bigger lass? That’s too bad seeing as this is the only other bedroom in the house. Like I said, it’s a good thing you didn’t have a lot of things to move with you.”

 

He states as he moves around you to go grab more of your stuff to bring in. As he moves by, you take the chance to glare at him before you make your way after him to help with your items.

 

 

It doesn’t take very long for you and Scotland to finish moving in your items and soon you find yourself pulling (or running your hand through) your ____ (h/l) ____ (h/c) hair into a ponytail (or flattening it down) with a sigh. Once done, you get to work unpacking your things from the boxes. Scotland had gone to the kitchen saying something about him needing to write down the rules of the house so that you would know what you could and could not do. The fact he was doing that was adding to your slowly growing list of why the other was a jerk.

 

Shaking off all other thoughts, you begin to unpack your clothes and place them into the dresser; your suits were already hanging from their hangers on little hooks that had been installed into the wall as a substitute closet since the room didn’t have one. You are just about to finish with your undergarments when Scotland walks back in. It’s you who notices the situation first and you quickly move to place the items into the dresser only to have it fall to the floor beside you. Scotland takes notice then as he looks down at the fallen piece of clothing with a raised eyebrow. You immediately pick it up and shove it into the dresser before turning back to the face the other.

 

“You saw nothing.”

 

You state firmly as you glare at the other. The Scot rolls his eyes and instead of commenting he holds up a piece of paper.

 

“Here are the rules. Learn them.”

 

You stare at the paper for a while before walking over and snatching it from his hands.

 

“Yes /sir/.”

 

You growl slightly before you storm over to the dresser again to put up more clothes. The only problem was that Scotland was still in the room.

 

“Do you mind?”

 

You ask looking up at the other who turns around while shaking his head. As soon as Scotland is out of the room you place the paper with the rules where you can read it as you unpack. Some of the rules make sense, others not so much like the one about not touching his liquor cabinet. You take note of the one about not using all the hot water in the morning (if you take showers in the morning, the rules clarify) and a plan of sorts comes up in the back of your mind before you can stop it for if you needed to get revenge on your charge.

 

 

After finishing up the unpacking you had to do, you make your way to the kitchen to grab a small snack, since it was clear that it was past time for dinner (as stated in the rules handed to you by Scotland). The house was not huge, so at least you didn’t need to worry about getting lost on the way to anywhere, but that also meant you would most likely run into your charge more than you would like to. Such as right now. There in front of you stood Scotland, blocking the entrance to the kitchen. He gives you a small look that you can’t identify before moving to the side slightly.

 

“This is the only time I’m going to allow you to make yourself some dinner. There is stuff for cooking in the cabinets, make a mess you clean it.”

 

He states and the words take you off guard for only a moment before you decide to take advantageof the situation. “Maybe,” you think, “he isn’t half bad.”

 

That thought process however did not seem to stay in place when the time set for going to sleep came around and Scotland turned off the power to everywhere in the house leaving you to change in the dark (he would later tell you it was to save money but not soon enough for you as the next morning, after you had taken your shower, the Scot went to take his and the stream of curses that followed left you snickering to yourself. You knew taking note of the rule to not use up all the hot water would come in handy for  
revenge).

 

 

It is about a week into the assignment of watching Scotland and you find yourself now in a sort of like-hate relationship with your charge. Throughout the week the two of you have been making a small amount of progress in getting to know one another, though most of it was not really voluntary on either of your parts. Another thing that was noticeable was that Scotland had not been prepared for you to live with him. His food supplies were low and therefore that led the two of you two your current predicament. The two of you were standing at the checkout counter at the local grocery store waiting for the cashier to finish ringing up the items that were sitting on the conveyer belt.

 

“Lass, I’m starting to wonder about how much you eat, I’m sure that my cabinets were full before you came moved in.”

 

Scotland said to you casually as the last items were crossing over the scanner and the price popped up on the little screen connected to the machine.

 

“Excuse me? I’m sorry, but was that a statement about my character? I’m not the one who eats a lot, you are. I eat my average amount, but you eat about two plates worth of food stacked onto one tiny plate to make yourself feel better. Don’t go blaming me for something that is clearly your fault.”

 

You criticize back. Scotland rolls his eyes at your comment and pays the price that is on the screen via credit card.

 

“Yes, yes lass, whatever you say. Come on, let’s goalready.”

 

He says grabbing some of the bags. You glare at him and grab the others before he has a chance to. He raises and eyebrow in response but doesn’t say anything. He instead turns and begins to walk out of the store with you following a small distance behind him. Once outside, you begin to move so that you are between him and the foot traffic only for him to move in such a way that he was blocking you from it instead.

 

“Sir, what do you think you are doing?”

 

You hiss out to the other so that no one would hear the formal title. The other merely looked at you with a raised eyebrow once more.

 

“What do you mean lass?”

 

He asked seeming confused, though there was a glint of knowing in his eyes. You send your best business glare at the other and motioned to you both.

 

“Sir, I’m supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around. Now, I’m going to move in such a way that it won’t look suspicious, and you are going to let me do my job.”

 

Scotland stares at you with a look of disbelief for a few seconds before shaking his head and sighing.

 

“Good lord lass, relax. No one knows who I am, and I’ve been out in public many times before.”

 

He stated. You let out an irritated sigh and begin to dance your way around Scotland. What the two of you didn’t realize was that at the moment you had been moving around the  
other, a man was standing by the open door of a car. And at the moment you were almost back in place beside Scotland, the man pulled out a gun and fired towards said country  
representative. Lucky for Scotland he was not hit, but, unlucky for you, you were right about needing to be on the side you were changing your position to. You felt something like fire racing through your side near your hip. Then you found yourself on the ground. Then everything went black.

 

 

When you woke up, you were surprised to see the white of the ceiling until you shifted and you felt the sensation of fire race up your side. It was the same sensation you remembered feeling before you woke up here.

 

“I wouldn’t move lass.”

 

You hear someone say from beside you, someone who sound suspiciously like your charge. Looking over, you are greeted with the sight of Scotland sitting next to the bed you are in with an indistinguishable look on his face.

 

“How long have I been here, and what happened?”

 

You manage out through a spike of pain as you try to move to sit up, even though it was not a good idea. The other moves to push you back to the bed.

 

“Whoa, did you not hear me say not to move lass? Are you dense? Don’t move. As for your questions, you’ve been out for about a day and a half lass, you were hit by a bullet meant for me apparently.”

 

You stare at the other blankly before you open your mouth and in the most acidic voice you own you say:

 

“So I was right about needing to be on the side I was moving to, and you decided to be an idiot and not listen to me originally. Are you happy now sir?”

 

Your tone and words causes Scotland to glare at you.

 

“Now hold it right there lass. I’m not the one who made a scene. It was because of that, that the person who shot at me must have realized who I was.”

 

He snaps back at you. Your hands form fists at your sides and you close your eyes to try and tame your anger. Then you think better of it.

 

“Listen here /sir/, I am not the cause of this. You think I am? Fine, think that way. Let me get a few things straight though. Throughout my stay with you this last week, you have been nothing but rude, we may have been able to start learning to deal with each other, but I can tell you were looking down on me this whole time. I am sick of it. I’m not going to put up with this. You want someone else to take my place? Fine, I quit my position as your watcher. I’m not going to babysit a man who acts like a child. And don’t tell me you don’t act like a child. What you did at the store was acting like a child. I’m here because I reciprocated your behavior. Now, give me my phone. I’m calling my boss to let him know of my decision to quit this job.”

 

You hiss out holding your hand out for your phone. Scotland stares at you, then your hand for a few moments in silent shock before slowly reaching for the phone that was placed on the table near your bed. He just as slowly hands it to you and sits quietly through your whole phone call. As you explain everything to your boss, you notice that the other has a look on his face that you are unable to read as he turned away from you when he noticed your observing. You internally shrug your shoulders and continue discussing things with your boss.

 

 

Three months have passed since you quit your job of watching Scotland. Three beautifully long months of nothing but quiet and freedom. Why? Because you were given a vacation for the troubles you went through. Then again the vacation had its bad moments as well. Why? You kept having a feeling of guilt for blowing up at the other before you left your job as his bodyguard. You also kept thinking back to the look on his face when you were on the phone with your boss. As you walk to the door of your new apartment, having just gotten back from your vacation, you shake away all thoughts of the other. You pull the key to the door out of your bag and unlock the door before entering the dark entrance way with your luggage and turning on the lights.

 

Leaving your luggage in the entrance way to get later you move into the living room and walk over to the phone where your answering machine is blinking. Picking up the phone you check the caller id and then tell the machine to delete all the messages. Ever since you stopped watching him, Scotland had somehow gotten your home and cell phone numbers and had been calling you trying to get you to talk to him. You, of course, were too annoyed with him from before you quit, and now because of the constant calling, to even consider answering him even with the small amount of guilt you carry within you. You then walk to your kitchen and take stock of everything you are going to have to throw out and go buy.

 

After getting the list together of things you need to buy, you walk back to the entrance way and grab your bag that has your wallet and keys in it. You then open the front door and exit the apartment, closing the door once again behind you as you begin your trek to where your car is for your grocery store run.

 

 

Fate was trying to spite you. You are certain of this as your _____ eyes met the green eyes of the one you have been ignoring for the past three months. You had been turning into dairy aisle and before you stop it, your cart hit someone else’s, that someone being Scotland’s. The two of you stared at each other for a while longer before you began to back your cart up so that you could turn around when you heard the other speak.

 

“Wait a minute lass… hear me out.”

 

The other’s tone surprised you and you stopped in your retreat. Staring at the other for a moment you move to lean on your cart.

 

“You have five minutes.”

 

You state as you watch the other sigh.

 

“Fine, five minutes…. Look lass, I want to say I’m sorry. This is not something I’m used to doing. I usually don’t apologize that often for things that I feel I was in the right on. At first, I thought I was in the right, that I had a right to be mad at you for drawing attention to me. Then I thought over the scene that day and I realized it was more my fault than yours that the person who shot at me found out who I was. It was my fault you landed in the hospital. It was also my stubbornness about not needing a bodyguard that made me act the way I did towards you during your stay with me.”

 

He paused there and took a deep breath before continuing.

 

“The guy they have guarding me now is driving me insane. He is doing his job, but he put restrictions on my life that you never did. With this guy I actually feel like my actions  
are being controlled. I don’t like it. I feel like my freedom has been ripped from me. When you were watching me it was different. I didn’t feel like I do now. Also, it was nice having someone who could match wits with me and put up with my habits.”

 

Here Scotland paused and a look, that you dared call sheepish, crossed his face. You waited to see if the other had more to say and when he didn’t speak, you decided it was your turn to do so. With a sigh you looked toward the ceiling for a second before looking back at the other.

 

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

 

You ask watching the other closely as he contemplated your question. When he went to speak again, a perplexed look was on his face.

 

“Well lass, that’s the thing… I don’t know why I felt the need to apologize and tell you all this.”

 

His answer made you raise an eyebrow and stare at him as you contemplated the words. Finally you let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed a hand over your face.

 

“Okay, look, from what I’m hearing, you are telling me you want me to watch you again, even after you made me so mad at you that I quit my job of watching you the first time. If that is the case then you know my answer is most likely going to be no, unless of course you have something to offer me in return for my return. So, good sir, what’ll it be?”

 

As soon as your words left your mouth you  
wondered why you had spoken them, but you decided to leave it for now and see  
what the other had to say. Scotland  
stared at you for a moment before looking down at his cart with a look of  
contemplation.

 

“Well… I could always lighten up on the rules… and I can give you the better guest room that I  
didn’t give you and kept hidden from you last time because I wasn’t too happy about having someone watch me… also I could take you out to dinner tonight around seven?”

 

Up until he said the last part, you felt yourself slowly becoming angry with the other to the point of refusing. The last part however threw you for a loop and you stared at the man in front of you in shock.

 

“W… What?”

 

You stuttered out as the other looked anywhere but at you.

 

“I… I don’t feel like repeating myself lass, sorry.”

 

You could hear the other say in what sounded like a nervous tone, which you had not heard from the other before. This did not stop you however from asking the next question that came to your mind.

 

“Are you asking me on a date…?”

 

That made Scotland’s eyes shoot back to you. It was then that you saw the other’s face light up red and he started to sputter out something that you could not understand. With an amused smile you stop leaning on your cart and move over to where he is, and snap your fingers in front of his face to stop him from his sputtering. The action worked quickly and the other looked at you none-too-amused. You merely smiled at him and rolled your eyes at the look.

 

“I guess I can say yes to those terms. But I’m letting you know now, those rules better be changed, I better get that room, and you better be the one paying for the dinner. Congratulations, you win; I’ll talk to my boss about becoming your babysitter again.”

 

You say before walking back to your cart and moving it to where it could get by the now stunned frozen Scotland’s and entering the aisle like you originally intended with a smug look on your face.

 

(Bonus ending)

 

After you had gotten what you needed from the aisle and left, Scotland still stood stunned in the aisle. That was until he heard the familiar voice of his current bodyguard call to him from behind.

“Oh, Mr. Scotland sir, this is where you were! I can’t believe I lost you! Lucky for me I ran into Agent _____ while I was looking for you and she told me where to find you! I would be failing my grandfather if I let you get hurt! You remember him right? He was the spy that stayed in Italy the longest and learned how to blend in really well! Heck, that’s where he met my Grandma! Also, blah, blah, rules, blah. Blah, blah, safety, blah….”

Scotland let out a small groan as the other continued to talk and mentally wished there was a brick wall nearby that he could beat his head against.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu


End file.
